Exotic Empyreal Eyes
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Prompt for RARE PAIR SONG FIC disqualified due to complications: James Potter and Sirius Black abandon their fiancee's for a 6-month round the world tour. Marlene and Lily choose a new club in Diagon Alley - only problem is - that it is owned by Lucius Malfoy, rapacious adulterer and seductively gorgeous.


**DISCLAIMER:** _The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING do not. This is heavily based on **Stairway to Heaven** by the excellent **Led Zeppelin**. Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham and John Paul Jones, you guys rock! This is a song fic so please look the song up and read the lyrics._

* * *

 **AN:** This was meant to be for a One Shot Song Prompt fest. I chose a character and I was given three for that character to end up with. I chose Lily Evans, I was given Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon. I chose Lucius Malfoy for Lily and paired the other two together. Some may consider this a bit of Marauder bashing. Due to complications of loading up on AO3 I was disqualified.

I have to thank **Geekmom13** for beta-ing and **Naomi Wagner** for Alpha-ing.

* * *

 **SUMMARY:** James Potter and Sirius Black ditch their girlfriends for a 6-Month World Tour. The girls decide to go clubbing only to find the one they choose is run by Lucius Malfoy - his wife's cousin is there. Sirius Black's younger sexier brother. The girls are seduced by Lucius and Regulus to join the Dark Lord.

* * *

 **Couples:** Past James Potter/Lily Evans; Lily Evans/Lucius Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy; Implied Narcissa Malfoy/Remus Lupin; Severus Snape/OFC; Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (Black); Implied Lily Evans/Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle).

* * *

 **TRIGGERS:** Character Death, slight Marauder bashing, infedility, open marriage scenario, surrogacy parents, May-December Relationship implied, SMUT. Public Fingering. Dark Lily, Implied Dark Hermione.

* * *

 **I may continue this and delve in depth. The word limit was 5k however I am no longer constrained by those rules.**

* * *

 **Exotic Empyreal Eyes**

 **BIRTHS, DEATHS, MARRIAGES, GHOSTS** :

Fleamont and Dorea Potter and Henry and Fern Evans are happy to announce the engagement of their children: James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Evans. The engagement is expected to be a short one. The couple are said to be extremely happy in pre-marital bliss!

Angus and Gloria McKinnon welcome the forthcoming nuptials of their daughter Marlene Harriet McKinnon to Sirius Orion Black, the couple are said to be united in true love.

* * *

The red haired girl snarled as she threw a vase at what was her boyfriend: "AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" she growled as she threw a glass at him. He leapt out of the way. "YOU CHASE ME! YOU GOAD MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME! YOU NAG ME FOR A DATE TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND NOW – NOW WHEN WE ARE ALMOST DOWN THE AISLE YOU WANT TO..." She took to throwing books at him as she had run out of crockery and glassware, His chaser reflexes helped him avoid the missiles sent to him by his irate fiancée. "TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP WITH SIRIUS BLOODY DAMN ORION BLOODY BLACK!"

"Only for six months Lily!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"You have Auror training – I got in straight..."

Lily's eyes narrowed she gasped and tears sprang into her eyes: "He was right," she said, "The whole time he was right!"

"Who was right?"

"Sev," she sighed.

"What did Snivy say?"

That was the wrong thing for James to say. Lily fixed a vase, Accio'd it towards her and flung right at James in the speed and space of seconds that the young wizard barely had time to blink.

"He... he said he suspected you and Sirius were..."

"Were what?"

"Lovers!" Lily exclaimed.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response."

"That is just a posh way of saying yes."

"Wha – no it isn't."

"So," Lily said flatly. "What other explanation is there?"

"Sirius and I just need six more months of guy time before we settle down."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief: "What makes you think I am going to be here when you get back?"

"Oh, come on, Lily darling..."

Lily shook her head, twisted her ring off her finger and threw it at James: "It seems no one can step between you and Sirius," she said coldly. "I would not want to be the Witch who makes you have to make that choice."

James sighed as he pocketed the ring: "You could have been Mrs Potter."

"Yeah, think I'd have _preferred_ Mrs Snape – at least Sev would never have dumped me for a six months road-trip..."

James sighed. "Lets hope we can..."

"No James – there is no _us_ any more I guess I should have just seen the sign on the wall long before now."

* * *

Lily swung her leg over a tree branch, tears spattered down her face. It was today she had to come back home with her tail between her legs – she told her parents what had happened. Petunia sat there smugly, deliberately flashing her engagement ring in Lily's distraught face. Her mother kept hugging Lily through her grief.

She had apparated to somewhere in the Chester countryside sitting near a stream – drowning her sorrows in butterbeer and chocolate. She did not care if she made herself sick. Her tears were no longer coming but she still sobbed with deep shuddering breaths of heart ache. She did not even jump when she heard a crack. She lazily looked up and saw a pretty dark haired girl with blonde highlights and Mediterranean blue eyes looking sympathetically at her.

"I am so sorry Lily, we all thought you and James were – you know – special!"

"You're not the only one, Mar" Lily sighed. "Even Dumbledore has written his commiseration – you would think someone has died."

"Love has died, Lily," her friend said. "The same could be said about Sirius and I!"

They heard birds tweeting around them as the early signs of spring had started. "You know, Marlene, I do not think he ever _really_ loved me."

"Tha..."

"NO!" Lily roared. "You know who loved me. You know who wanted me more than anything – WHO MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL?"

Marlene kept her lips tight. Bad mouthing Severus was not going to keep Lily's temper soft right now.

"Yes," she said softly. "I do. Yet even he made you..."

"Do you know him calling me that word... That still hurts more than Potter globe-trotting with Black," Lily sniffed. "I think, deep down, I still love Sev but he won't want me now. He's with _Francine Flint_ last I heard."

Marlene snorted: "I am sure that..."

"No that ship sailed. Marlene, am I completely unlovable?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you think James and Sirius are..."

Marlene shrugged: "I wish I knew," she sighed. "All I know is Sirius dumps me to spend the last of his bachelor days with James."

Now it was Lily's turn to make a snorting sound through her nose. What they wished for was some sort of sign on the wall to show them what to do next. The young witches sat there on the limb of the tree as the sun began to cool on the horizon.

"Come on, Lily," Marlene climbed down the tree crabwise and smirked as she Accio'd Lily down to her level.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on," Marlene linked arms through hers, "Lets go down to London – find one of those Prog places you like so much."

"I don't think there are special places that plays that kind of music."

Marlene smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the point _is_ , there _are_ places in London that helps relieve stress and broken hearts. Let's have some fun for once!"

Lily sighed. "Let me apparate to my parents first."

She took Marlene to her home. "This is where you came from?"

"Sev came from a few roads down – he came..."

"So, if it ain't Lily Evans!" a voice said from the shadows. Marlene screamed a little.

"Leave us alone," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Don't think so, or you'd be wavin' your twig in front of me – my you've grown nice."

"You haven't!"

"Don't want to believe what..."

Henry Evans opened the door to find his daughter scowling at someone, he twirled his head around and frowned alongside his daughter: "What are you here for Tobias?"

"Lookin for me son, knowin' 'e's been sniffin after your freaky daughter's skirt... not that I blame him!"

Henry rushed out and swung a fist at this uncouth man: "I've always felt sorry for your son being lumbered with you as a father – I really like to know how a nice woman ended up with a drunken lout like you!"

Tobias sneered: "Good riddance to her," he said with a wicked smile, "Lookin for a younger model. I think your daughter oughta cut..." he did not finish his sentence as Henry pummelled the brute to the ground.

"DAD NO! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Henry stopped beating Tobias to a pulp: "Come near me or my daughters or even your son and I will make sure even the crows won't find your balls!"

Tobias stood up and swept a leering gaze down Lily's body: "Don't get your knickers in a twist, 'Enery, ain't seen me son for years."

"If he has any sense he'd stay away from you forever Tobias Snape!"

Marlene gasped. She looked at Lily and noticed how pale her friend was. Henry turned to Lily: "I think you'd best not be here, Lil," he said breathing heavily. "Have some fun – Vernon's here."

Lily nodded and walked to a darkened alley with Marlene where they both agreed to apparate near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Was that...?" Marlene asked.

"Severus Snape's father?" Lily finished for her friend. Marlene nodded in response: "Yes, it was. His father scarred, bruised, beat and – one time – set fire to his school uniform, with _him_ in it!"

"At school he seemed to..."

"No, Marlene, you do _not_ get to judge him. Tobias Snape was a letch – he did something to me once that I have _yet_ to get over – Sev never knew, I have been scared of Sev finding out. He is a _great_ Wizard – but he could not defend himself against his own father. He had to watch his own mum being _raped_. So don't you _dare_ make him to be evil when it was _Sirius Black_ who dumped you and guess what... Sirius Black set Sev up to be murdered in our fifth year whilst you were going all goo goo eyes over how gorgeous he was!"

"At least I am not the hypocritical _bitch_ who dumped him and dated his chief bully!"

Lily scowled further at Marlene: "Don't you think I have thought about how awful I have been to a boy who should have been my everything, Marlene!"

Whilst waiting outside the Club of choice, Marlene sighed when she had considered their previous conversation: "Sorry Lily, I guess I am projecting my own broken heart and using Severus as a scapegoat, _again_. Though we may never agree on the Severus issue."

They both decided they were too magical now for the Muggle world and their conversation could be overheard. So they were now freezing outside one of the more exclusive ones around in Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure the Sev ship has sailed?" Marlene asked.

"Positive," Lily bemoaned as they were waiting to go into an exclusive club. They stopped by Gringotts to get enough money out for some fun. They were not surprised to find Macnair was a bouncer. He leered at them but nodded them in past a group who'd been waiting for ages. "He's with Francine Flint now. Who am I against her?"

"Only the girl who defended..."

"I did not defend him right in the end," Lily felt tears spring in her eyes once more. "I almost laughed when they turned him upside down you know. He would have seen, can you blame him from lashing out?"

Marlene sighed again. This was going to be one morose evening that was for sure. Despite the luxurious surroundings, rather disturbingly decorated in dark greens, light greys and charmed silver snakes twisting and writhing sinously around the Roman columns and chair legs. One tickled Lily. She found she did not mind it.

"It's a bit _Slytherin_ in here, is it not?" Marlene said. "Are you sure..."

"Positive," Lily smiled. "After the week I've had I feel like rebelling."

* * *

A few drinks later and Lily was realising it was a mistake, the snake that had wrapped itself around her ankle mimicking an anklet had now wriggled its way up her thigh, its snout just under the edge of her short skirt. Marlene had one around her wrist crawling up her arm. She laughed at the mischief present in its amber topaz eyes. Drinking had always made her maudlin about her situation.

Tears fell from the corner of her eyes over what her choices had led her to so far. The loss of her finest friend, the heartache of finding out her supposedly future husband was gay hurt her incredibly. Oh he had denied it as had Sirius but if he wasn't then why would he prefer spending time with him rather than her? She was deep into her cups as they say, when the snakes tail flicked against her calf. It poked its head out of her skirt and turned its head in a westerly direction. Lily followed the snake's gaze whereupon her green eyes glanced directly upon a pair of silver eyes set in a pale white face framed by long silvery blond hair.

Her mouth suddenly dried up. She nudged Marlene with her elbow and her friend stiffened. Next to the imposing ash blond man was one as dark as velvet night. Marlene blushed under their dark blue intensity – both wizards were Adonis in silver satin. Both of them swaggered over to the girls and sat down without invitation.

"We were told to heed the pipers call," the black haired wizard said. "What did we find when we obeyed but two gorgeous sirens!"

Lily and Marlene should have left then and there but they did not. Instead they shuffled closer to each other allowing the two men to snuggle beside them. The ash blond next to the red head, the saturnine one next to the Celtic beauty.

"Hello, dear witches," the ash-blond wizard said. "Welcome to my club!"

"Y- your club?" Lily stammered.

"Oh yes, I am an entrepreneur. What are two such fine ladies doing this dreary night?"

"Drowning our sorrows," Marlene confessed.

"Ah yes, my idiot brother leaving you for his _boyfriend_ ," the sultry one murmured sneeringly.

"So they _are_ gay?" Marlene asked.

"Either that or extremely idiotic for deserting such gorgeous goddesses as yourselves." Despite herself and who said the words both women turned red for blushing: "Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Lucius Malfoy," he swung an arm around Lily's shoulders. "You my peach, must be the lovely Lily Evans."

"Regulus Black," the companion said copying Lucius movement by hugging Marlene close to his body. "My fortune, you are the _magnificent_ Marlene McKinnon?"

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Lily wished she could roll her eyes or shove Lucius arm off: "Excuse me, Lucius if I may be so informal?" he nodded, "Are you not married?"

"Narcissa and I share passions with others, it keeps things," he paused for effect as his other hand rested on her thigh, "interesting," he purred. "I have a friend that is interested in meeting the both of you."

"I am not interested in You-Know-Who," Lily said stiffly. Lucius fingers danced on her bare skin deliberately causing her to squirm. "I..." his lips ghosted over neck as his nose nuzzled into her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. "I..."

"He does not wish to harm you, Lily," he purred into her flesh. Goosebumps pimpled her skin from his warm breath. "He wishes to get to know you. You have him all wrong you know. He desires talent and charms. Both of which you possess. He does not want to harm those who have magical blood."

"I I I..."

"Of course you do, Lily," he imprinted his lips onto her skin deliberately leaving them there, burning into her soul. "He hears and knows everything. What has the Light done for you, Lily? Left you bereft of friendship, love and career. You can gain so much by being on _his_ side."

"I am a Muggleborn, why would he..."

"Why do you not meet him and let him know you – he likes you, he only asks for the best."

Lily jumped as she felt his fingers sliding over the crotch of her knickers: "If I hated Muggleborns I would not be here right now, If our gracious Lord despised you, he would not be so interested and interested he is."

Lily gulped as his hand began rubbing her – her panties acting as friction to make her gasp and squirm under his talented hand. He was the maestro, the piper calling her to him. She rolled her head back giving in to the the delicious sensations afforded her by this silvered god next to her. Marlene was panting beside her. They clasped each other's hand under the table as if they were giving each other the okay to be here – to allow this to happen.

"Hmm, you are wet aren't you, I desire a taste," with that he pushed the fabric aside and slipped his fingers through her soaking folds. "Sumptuously soaking," he purred in her ear. "I wonder how easy it is to slip... ah, yes!" his finger edged inside her and she moaned due to the delectable feeling he was enticing in her.

Lily was reminded of the Lady buying a stairway to heaven, she wondered if this was what it meant? If not, then it should be. How had she missed out on this for so long? Narcissa was a damn lucky witch to have this wizard to keep.

"Why thank you, Lily," he purred.

Silken lips dotted hot kisses along her throat and jawline, whilst he slipped another finger inside her causing her legs to spread wider, he licked up the column of her neck. Slowly, he was pumping her with his enthusiastic digits. Constantly he made sure he was caressing her flesh with his mouth, purring poetic compliments on her beauty between kisses. How her moans were stretching his pants! He adored her mewls. As far as he was concerned James was a stupid fool. Then again he had a low opinion of the Potter family in general.

"Heed the pipers call, Lily!" his hand seemed to going 80 miles per minute inside her. "That's it; gasp, moan, mewl for me my dear."

She did so, sweetly sing his song. Then, when she least expected it, his thumb began playing with her clit after he slipped a third finger in. Oh gods, she found it so hot to be in his arms. No preamble. Hardly any flirting and yet she loved it. Loved every minute of it.

"This is just a taste of the pleasure you will receive as the Dark Lord's follower," he moaned as his head now low enough so he was eye to teat with her hard nipple. "I can see how the thought arouses you so, Lily," his deep voice made her grip on Marlene's hand tighten. He wrapped his tongue around her after nudging her vest top down to reveal pale creamy breast. "Delicious," he licked his lips as he took the teat between his teeth and pulled before sucking in her entire breast in his mouth, hurriedly copying the move on her other breast. "Now," he murmured. "Come all over my hand, sweet little siren," he pressed her clit hard forcing her to come violently over his hand. Her juices dribbling between her thighs, as well dripping down his sleeves.

Marlene had come moments after digging her fingers into Lily's palm.

"That was..."

After both girls came down from their orgasmic high they looked at each other.

"What spell did you use?" Marlene asked still flushed from her high.

"Only the spell of seduction, Marlene," Regulus said.

Lily sighed as she turned to look at Lucius who was sucking his fingers inside his mouth so erotically she was almost coming again: "Well?" he asked an eyebrow arched so elegantly that she felt as if she had been chastised, though for what she could not imagine.

"Um," she gulped. Her gaze drifted down to his trousers. "You must be in incredible pain..." that was all it took for Lucius to whisk her away in a spontaneous side along to the club's office suite where a large green leather sofa awaited her.

Lily gulped a little. Ah well, in for a sickle in for a galleon. She walked over to the couch and crawled on it before settling herself right. He whipped their clothes off in a matter of seconds with a spell and she was naked in front of him as he was for her. His erection practically growing before her eyes.

"Spread your legs, Lily. I am sure you are still wet enough. You are not to come until I say so, understood?"

"Yes, Lucius," she sighed.

Lily spread her legs as wide as she could allowing him to guide her. He stepped between them and without ceremony he thrust deep inside her not giving her time to get used to his size as he pumped in and out of her the way his fingers did down in the club. Lily found it hard to keep from thrusting down on his sacs. He kept her down by an arm around her waist – making it known he was in control. His muscular frame allowed him to dominate her completely and she revelled in it. Her shouts could be heard over all of England if he cast a Sonorous which he was sorely tempted to do so.

Lucius could not believe he was rutting with Lily Evans. Finally, he had taken the Gryffindor Princess. If he continued he most certainly could seduce her literally to the dark side. All she had to do was heed the pipers call.

It seemed a moment later he threw his head back and howled as he came forcefully inside her – almost drowning her from the inside with his seed. He leaned down and thrust once more, making sure the angle aligned with her pulsing, swollen pink pearl of joy.

"Come," his voice was husky from the cry of ecstasy. "Now!" he thrust hard and deep.

Lily did!

* * *

Lily and Lucius continued making love and getting to know one another for a month. Allowing her to become used to the idea that the Dark Lord truly needed her for his cause. Expounding on his visceral charm. On his vision for the Wizarding World. Making sure that Lily completely understood she had a place in this world and that place was by the Dark Lord's side.

Narcissa had known of her husband's extra marital affair, she had one going herself with Remus – both using their charms to bring over the most intelligent, the clever, the charming ones. It was a plan that both had concocted in the early stages of their marriage. If it was for their Lord then they did not care.

Marlene and Lily met each other in a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a quiet chat about loyalties. Marlene had been seeing Regulus for the same amount of time. Both wizards, it seemed, had cured their sore hearts with one gaze of their Empyreal eyes.

"Shall we?" Marlene asked plucking at the sheet on the single bed.

Lily was standing up against the wall. "Shall we, what?"

"Shall we join the Dark Lord?"

"I am going to decide when I meet him," Lily said. "Lucius is going to introduce me to him tomorrow. If you do not and I do, I am apologising in advance but Lucius is right... what has the Light done for me?"

"Reg is right too! Why am I pining after that _eejit_ when Reg is so much better in bed than Sirius knew how to be? I _should_ get what I want in life. I _should_ be able to take it. I _should_ be able to live up to my talents as a witch. Not waste away on a wizard who could not care about anyone but himself."

"Ditto!" Lily said.

The next morning Lily was presented to the Dark Lord, a rather handsome man with curly dark hair, eyes that seemed kaleidoscopic in shades of crepuscule doom, yet enchanted her all the same. Lucius was holding her hand, softly encouraging her.

"Ah, Miss Evans," the Lord smirked. "I have heard so much about you. Lucius, you may leave us!"

She watched as her lover left her side as the Dark Lord seemed to glide over to her – he reached out with his fingers to stroke her hair, then he tilted her chin up – she met his inquisitive gaze of one filled with Gryffindorian bravery and courage.

"Such delightfully _sin_ fully Slytherin eyes you have, Lily dear," the Dark Lord purred. "Tell me, what would you do for me?"

"Anything!" she breathed, forgetting for a moment how a fictional villain in a childhood film made children promise to do anything for him. "Absolutely anything, the so-called Light has done nothing for me – so why not see what the other side has to offer."

"I adore your opportunistic attitude," he sighed as he grazed his finger nails over her love-bitten neck. "Lucius has marked you truly as his, hasn't he – yet he will have to give to his Lord occasionally, are you prepared for that event?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Lily breathed. His presence was all-encompassing as was the heat of his gaze.

"You can cast an unforgivable?"

"I do not know," she said.

The Dark Lord smiled as he clicked his fingers. Kreacher showed up bowing to his Masters, Master. "Bring up prisoner number one," he smiled.

Kreacher nodded and left. Moments after he dragged in James Potter. Lily looked upon him with coldness in her heart: "To join me, Lily, you have to punish him with all the hatred you possess. To cast an unforgivable you have to mean it with all your soul!"

Lily nodded. James' eyes widened as he saw his former fiancée, the Lady of Golden glory step up to him with nothing but cold flames of hatred flickering in her emerald eyes. She recalled all the bullying he put Severus through, she remembered how she shivered in sorrow in her sleep when he broke up with her. She recalled with clarity every nasty incident she could about him and she pointed her wand. With firmness of resolve and without missing a heartbeat she cast her unforgivable of choice.

James Potter lay there dead with lifeless hazel eyes. Eyes that reflected Lily as a dark angel, avenging her heart and a broken boy she once loved.

"Such style, such coldness," the Dark Lord stood behind Lily, his hands clasped around her biceps. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Lily turned her head and smiled: "Am I worthy, my Lord?"

He stepped around her and picked up her left arm: "I should say so, my avenging siren."

She screamed as he burned her soul with his mark through the once pristine flesh of her arm. She was sweating profusely as she was reduced to moaning with agony as the Mark throbbed and was brought to life.

"I can call you whenever I wish," he stroked along her wet face. "You can call me too with a wand touch to your Mark. Say my name and the Mark throbs. There is a taboo on my name. Do you know what that means?"

"It means if I call you by your name, even in jest, you will arrive by my side."

"Good, good little girl," he smiled affectionately down at her.

He called for Lucius ordering him to train her, teach her dark spells. Lucius smirked at the dead body of James Potter.

* * *

Lily proved to be a brilliant study of dark arts. Marlene had decided to join her too so she could remain by Regulus' side. They made a raid in Cheltenham one day – a pair of dentists – they killed the parents but Marlene fell in love with the little girl. Both now too dark to care they were killing muggles.

Their Lord found out the child had a magical signature and allowed Marlene and Regulus to adopt her. Hermione Black became legend amongst Slytherin. Growing up to be a finely tuned dark soldier, Bellatrix's protégé, Severus' future bride. Francine had been murdered by Alastor Moody years ago, by then it was too late to become Lily's lover.

Lily preferred to keep to being Lucius Mistress. Her heart truly belonged to the man with Empyreal argent eyes. Due to Narcissa having difficulty going full-term, Lily happily was their surrogate mother. She was allowed to keep a son and daughter for herself to raise on their Lord's orders.

Dumbledore's Order did not survive under the charms of the beautiful soldiers of the Night. He fell at Severus wand. Remus by his side with Hermione and Tonks adding their wands to the bloodshed.

The lady of gold certainly did chose her path and chose it well. By heeding the piper's call she entered a sombre heaven but one that held a beauty of its own right.

A heaven ruled by their Dark Lord!

* * *

 **AN:** I was told to remove the lyrics, so if it does not flow it is because of that. The full versions can be found on AO3, LIVE JOURNAL and AFF. Sites that are freer with their rules.


End file.
